


So what are you after?

by Renabe



Series: Some Kind of Disaster [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover knows just what to do, Established Relationship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Negative Thoughts, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Playful reminders, Qrow needs comfort, Tendie like chickie nuggie, blood (mentioned), let them rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: Comforting each other after nightmares.Some nights it's Qrow.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Some Kind of Disaster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891333
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	So what are you after?

**Author's Note:**

> Titles and some recurring themes derived from lines of Some Kind of Disaster by All Time Low.
> 
> Counterpart to And it's all my fault that I'm still the one you want.

Some nights it’s Qrow.

Thrashing, screaming, curling into a tight ball and sobbing when finally he wakes. Only once had the flailing been hard enough for Clover to get hurt, and it took a long time to convince Qrow he was not at fault. They have a system now, and Clover knows how to get his attention, where it’s okay to touch to let him know he’s home, he’s not alone. And when clouded crimson meets his gaze, it clears almost immediately. Before the plea can find his lips, he’s wrapped in a tight embrace, arms squished between them, face pressed into a warm chest as a chin rests atop his head.

They remain that way for a spell, simply breathing together. The steady rise and fall of Clover’s chest, the sound and feel of his heartbeat strong against Qrow’s senses, guiding him back from hysterics. Reminding him. He’s safe. They’re safe. Nothing to fear. Sometimes that alone is enough to lull him back to sleep, despite damp shirts and an aching head.

Sometimes things aren’t so easy.

Even though he knows in his heart that everything is fine, closing his eyes brings nothing but flashes of red, splashes of burning liquid, clashes of striking metal. Be it blood or booze, flask or sword. Phantoms of every mistake he has ever made flood his mind, accusing, unyielding. Liar. Loser. Harbinger. Death bringer.

He rips his eyes open once more, and Clover’s breathing form chases those images away. Qrow tilts his chin up until the one on his head pulls back, tilts toward him, and finally he sees a different colour. Green. Ocean green. Calming as it gazes into his very soul. Soothing, so much so it's the only colour he wants to see for the rest of his days.

Tears well up anew at just the thought. Is he really allowed to have this? To see this sight every day for the rest of his life? What does a broken mirror like him have to offer in return for such a gift, except jagged shards, sure to dig into soft skin, bleed that colour he wants nothing more than to wash away in the waves of the sea.

This sea. _His_ sea. Oh, how he wishes it would drown out everything else, much like these tears drown him now.

Clover smiles gently at him, leans down to press lips to a forehead. Qrow would protest if he could, that he can’t see those eyes anymore, but the tears blurring his vision would make the objection pointless. So instead he lets himself feel the soft touch, tries to focus on it, whines when it’s gone. He quiets again as those lips press to a damp cheek, then the other.

The warmth draws away once more, and Qrow tries to blink back these blinding tears, fight them so he can see that brilliant green. When that fails, he gives up, does the only other thing he can. Surges forward, desperately claiming lips with his own. This time when his eyes close, there are no ghosts of the past, only blessed darkness allowing him to focus on the pressure of lips that push back against his. Feel the hand that glides up his back to cup his face, warming skin that had chilled from lingering tears. And he clings to the front of an old tank top, the soft material another welcome sensation affirming that everything is fine.

When he’s ready, Qrow pulls back, keeps eyes closed a few moments to make sure the visions are really gone. Clover remains still, waits until red peers back up at him, before allowing fingers to thread back into dusty grey, stroking softly. He catches the twitch of lips as a familiar apologetic smile forms on them, and he ruffles that hair until that expression shifts to an almost grumpy pout.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, lovebird,” he whispers, soft yet firm.

Red eyes widen briefly, a hint of guilt flickering in them for just a moment as a heavy sigh falls from lips. “I know.” He knows Clover means it, but it’s still hard to believe sometimes.

They’ve sung this song a thousand times and more, and by now they know each other's tells. From the more obvious ones, chewing a lip or looking away, to the subtle hints, a note of doubt in words known to be true, a beat of hesitation before a reply.

“Do you _also_ know I love you?”

“Yes,” he groans, rolling eyes fondly despite himself. He knows all too well the tone behind that question, sincerity laced with sass, calling him out for his unconvincing response. He huffs, feeling just a little sassy himself now. “What is it you’re after here?”

Those wild ocean eyes match the grin that settles on lips, and he brushes his nose playfully against Qrow’s. “Some kind of disaster.”

“You- Oh, you’re gonna get it!”

And they’re both laughing as Qrow struggles to free an arm and reach a pillow, shoving it in Clover’s face. It muffles the helpless giggles but does nothing to stop the mirth that rumbles his chest. Shaking his head at his incorrigible husband, Qrow tosses the pillow aside and yanks him back for another quick kiss, murmurs against lips, “Love you too, brat.”

Now he’s too worked up to sleep for a whole other reason, but it sure as hell beats what he was feeling before. They lie awake in each other’s arms, just talking, stealing the occasional kiss, hushed laughter shared between them until they wind down enough for sleep to claim them again. Peacefully this time.


End file.
